The Story of Us
by RozeWindsnap
Summary: A compelling, self-written story of vampires, romance, disease, and heartbreak
1. Chapter 1 The Dark Angels

Chapter 1: The Dark Angels

I listened to the pounding of my shoes on the pavement, trying to match each breath with each step. _I better stop before I hyperventilate._ I remarked quietly to myself. The sound of musical humming suddenly made me aware that I wasn't alone. I risked a quick glance over my shoulder, only to realize it wasn't one or two people, but sixteen.

They seemed to be stalking me rather than taking the same shortcut home. I stopped abruptly and spun to face them, trying desperately to remember self-defense. It was then that I noticed. There were eight girls and eight guys standing before me, all with the same chalky pale complexion but all noticeably different.

All the girls had the same excited gleam in their eyes. They all resembled swimsuit models. The guys were all the same, yet different. They each had the same metallic tint to their eyes, yet their features all clearly different. Some had a more gangly build, but some leaner and more graceful in absolute stillness. They all looked like male models, posing for the crowd. One of the more gangly guys laughed a menacing, booming laugh.

"She's clueless!" But she smells simply mouthwatering." He had a spine-chillingly silky voice. He then did the strangest thing I'd ever seen. He inclined his head towards me and opened his mouth and seemed to inhale as if trying to taste me.

I could hear the blood pulsing in my ears as my heart accelerated.

"Easy Vagan. You don't want her to run." The guy, whose name I presumed to be Vagan, shot a warning glance to the devilishly handsome guy who had spoken.

"John, please! Like _I _wouldn't be able to catch her!" Vagan scoffed.

"Enough!" said another high pitched, melodious voice. Vagan and John seemed to shrink back as if they were burned.

"Blake lets get this over with so I can go home." The girl said, seeming slightly bored. The guy who she had spoken to struggled for words.

"But Carly…she might die…I might kill her!" He replied nervously. She rolled her eyes.

"It really wouldn't matter to me. Not that it ever has before." She snapped back with a smirk as she watched him recoil from the anger in her voice. He spoke up again.

"Gage?" He said almost inaudibly, "Please? I don't have the restraint… We can't claim animal attack forever."

Gage nodded silently, taking a few steps towards me, as the others seemed to turn and disappear into thin air. I could only see three options. 1) Let him kill me. 2) Run and give him one helluva fight. 3) Try to make a compromise.

"Gage…" I whispered, quite sure he could hear me. "Don't do this. Please. Don't let me die." I plead to him with tears streaming down my face.

"Sarah…" he whispered his voice like a baby's cooing. "You're not going to die. You're going to be like me. It'll only hurt for a few minutes." His soft voice seemed to lure me in. I took three involuntary steps towards him. As I gazed into his eyes, there was something vaguely familiar about them. He raised his chalky hand to trace my face. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"This is going to hurt me a lot more than it's going to hurt you." He said quietly.

"I love you. I'm so sorry." He inhaled once more.

Then he growled a low, deep, menacing sound, before finishing what was started.


	2. Chapter 2 Recognition

Chapter 2: Recognition

I woke up panting in my elegant four-post bed, my forehead drenched in sweat. _It was only a dream._ I tried to tell myself, but it had seemed **so **real. I had seen the guy in my dream before.

"Gage." I said the name aloud and a face flashed through my mind. I did know him. He was new to my school. **Jackson Bates High School. Population: 1,280**.

And as of Monday: **1,281**.

I had seen him before. He was quiet and seemed a little shy. He was cute with dark ebony hair, and metallic brown eyes. His hair and eyes sharply contrasted with his skin. He had a milky white complexion, almost like he'd never seen the sun.

An hour later, I pulled my car into Jackson Bates' parking lot. Gage looked like a god standing alone next to the building. He was looking in my direction, and it seemed like he was staring straight through me.

Or at me.

I looked down for a millisecond, and when I looked up again, he was gone. I sighed internally. I had lost my chance. I wanted to talk to him.

I turned to retrieve my books from the passenger seat. I was startled by what I saw. Gage was sitting next to me, just simply staring.

I felt a scream build in my throat, but before anything could escape, his hand closed around my throat. He pulled me to him, and kissed my neck where my pulse was strongest. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

It felt like two pinpricks on my neck, and just like in my dream, the darkness engulfed me.


	3. Chapter 3 The Pain

Chapter 3: The Pain

It felt like fire pulsing through my7 veins, like very part of me was on fire. I tried to tall someone to put out the fire, but I couldn't find my voice, or my lips for that matter. I heard someone's above me saying, "Shh. It'll be over soon. I promise." _Gage? _My mind screamed at me to run, but I couldn't move. The pain became unbearable, with a bloodcurdling scream, I was lurched upward. I felt cold, marble hands restraining my flailing limbs.

"Carly! Katarina! Look what you've done! It's hurting her too bad!" Gage bellowed, anger ringing in his voice. I screamed again, but this time out of terror. Gage was a monster that had done who knows what to me.

I opened my eyes to a dim light, and then blinked several times to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Gage was hovering over me, dust motes dancing around his head. I tried to move away, but I was trapped between his solid rock arms. I gazed into his now ebony-black eyes. Silently, he traced the lengths of my face with his cold fingers. I flinched and turned my head, examining the new world around me. I could see so much clearer. I could see the dust particles floating in the air. I could see the grains in the wood of the floor. I could see the electricity flowing through the light bulbs above me.

Gage inhaled then smiled, kissing my cheek gently. I felt the bile rise to the back of my throat.

"What did you do to me you sick pervert?" An unfamiliar voice asked. I looked around to make sure no one else had spoken, but the voice had not been my own. He chuckled.

"You're a vampire. A new, freshly made vampire." I almost laughed, and then realized he wasn't joking. _Vampires…Terrific. _I thought quietly. I was suddenly overcome with anger.

"Why me? What did I ever do to you? What did I do wrong?" He chuckled again.

"Sarah darling, you didn't do anything. You have the potential to great things. You will make others with great potential like us…" He trailed off, suddenly deep in through.

_Me? Me? Sarah Marie Riley? A vampire? _I cringed at the thought. Gage suddenly looked at me in wonder.

"Would you like to meet the others?" I winced, not wanting to even make eye contact with him.

"Uhm… I guess… but when can I go home?" He turned his hazy ebony eyes on me.

"Sarah, you can never go home. This is your home now. You are one of us… You can never leave." We gazed silently at each other for a moment and without thinking, I blurted, "Why are you so horrible? Don't get me wrong, you're cute and all, but you're seriously creepy." His laughter shook the couch.

"I may be horrible baby, but I do want I've got to. And no one's gonna stop me" He paused, seemingly amused with my reactions.

"Do you want to meet them or not?" He snarled. I nodded slowly.

With careful steps, I followed him. I heard the careful whisper erupt form the other room. _Why did they have to be quiet? Had they been talking about me? Was it bad?_ A small voice in the back of my head asked. I entered the room quietly, only to see a huge smile placed on a single face. _How do I know that smile isn't false? How can I believe this smile is real? _The thoughts threatened tears, but they weren't there. I couldn't cry? _Why hasn't anyone explained these things? Oh yeah, because I'm a vampire and that's just what we do! _

"Sarah, this is my brother, Blake." Blake was cute. He still had a baby face, and his electric blue eyes were alive with excitement.

He flashed me pearly whites. He was definitely nicer than Gage. But not exactly my type. I went for the bad boy types. Someone like… Gage.

_Oh NO! _That little voice screamed at me. _Don't even think about it! _I shook my head to clear it of thoughts. I smiled politely.

"Hi Blake. Nice to meet you." He nodded, then gingerly took my hand and kissed it, just like the Southern Gentleman of my dreams.

_I could get to know him_.

Gage got irritated that Blake had stolen his limelight.

"Okay, so the others-"I held my finger up to Gage.

"I'm not done yet." I snapped. Blake smiled at the idea of me, a girl of 5'4", standing up to a guy of 6'2". Gage's mouth gaped open, and I cracked a smile. I turned to Blake again.

"Let's talk later okay?"

He grinned and nodded. Gage smiled when I turned to him. He actually wasn't that bad. I intertwined my fingers through his.

"Lead the way." I told him politely.

He led me through several dark hallways and into a room where a petite girl sat and an ancient desk, reading an ancient book. She looked up when we entered. I recognized her as soon as I saw her.

_Carly._ She was in my dream. She didn't care if I lived or died. My smile melted with my heart.

"You must be Carly." I said politely, ignoring Gage's surprised look. She laughed, the sound like silver bells, and shook her head.

"Nope. Wrong. I'm her twin. Taylor. It's a pleasure." She held out her hand and I shook it lightly. "I'm easier to get along with than Carly." She laughed as a yell came from down the hall.

"I heard that!" Carly walked in and immediately smiled.

"Hi Sarah."

"Hi Carly." She frowned.

"You think I'm a total meanie don't you?" I laughed.

"Meanie isn't exactly the word, but pretty much." She smiled again.

"Well I'm gonna teach you otherwise!" She took my hand and led me down a hallway.

Her voice dropped a little lower once out of Gage's hearing range, "Gage doesn't want me to tell you this, but I have to. Tonight you'll be meeting the Shade Clan, A.K.A. our rivals. We are meeting because we each have new members. We won't fight, but we'll all be on out toes. It's highly dangerous. If someone were to slip, there would be a battle. We'd win, but at what expense? They are physically stronger because their diets consist of human blood." She stopped talking. We must be in someone's hearing range.

"I just want to let you know Sarah, that whenever I'm angry, it's not because of you." _Wow! Carly actually _is _nice, just like she said. _

"Here we are." She said suddenly, interrupting my train of thought.

"Okay!" I jumped with excitement, "Let's go before I change my mind and actually become sane." I joked nervously. I inhaled deeply before entering the room.


	4. Chapter 4 The Others

Chapter 4: The Others

I stepped into a dark and unfamiliar room. The strong scent of lemons, and some other herb that I didn't recognize, filled my nostrils. I inhaled the tangy scent then sighed.

"Welcome Sarah. We're pleased to meet you." I glanced around and wondered in silence. _How can they see me? It's dark. _Just then, Gage flipped on the lights. I blinked, momentarily blinded and glanced around. They all sat in the same relaxed pose with their hands in their lap.

"Sarah," Gage said, "meet the others. Katarina, Emma, Maddy, Anna Elise, Roselyne, Timbre, John, McCade, Connor, Powell, Eason, and Vagan." They nodded as their name was called. They all gave me warm and loving smiles.

All except one. John's gaze was zeroed in on me. He held a sneer of pure disgust. His face seemed to brighten at the flicker of confusion that crossed my face. Anger boiled up inside me.

"Do you have a problem?" I bellowed, "If you do, then we can have a go!" He smiled as he rose. Everyone watched my face as he approached. I tensed my body as he traced my face with his nose. I growled. With one quick movement, he flicked his arm and my legs weren't beneath me anymore. I crashed into the coffee table, ignoring the blistering pain on my scalp. I rose into a low crouch, tensing for the spring. I pounced, hoping to catch his neck in my teeth. As I flew toward him, I watched him carefully. He didn't seem to move but he was suddenly out of my path. I hit the couch with tremendous force. It nearly buckled under the impact. I turned, my eyes sliding over everyone's shocked expressions until I found his. His face still held that sneer. With his hand, he waved me forward. I smiled. I rose again slowly and walked gracefully towards him. Without warning, he grabbed me up into a big bear hug. He laughed a gruff laugh in my ear.

"Meet your new big brother." He whispered as he sat me down. I noticed that another lean figure was standing closely behind him. I peeked around him, realizing that her stance and facial expression was similar to that of Carly's.

"Hi." She said quietly but enthusiastically.

"Hi…" She looked as though she would explode from excitement.

"I'm Anna Elise, the next step down from Carly. If she's not here when you need to speak to her, you can just tell me and I will deliver the message." She stated confidently.

"So kind of like a messenger?" I joked. She laughed the sound like twinkling chimes. "Yeah, sort of." She paused. "We need to se if you have a power." John's eyes brightened beside her."

"Yeah," he said, "and then we can have another go so we can fight fair." I giggled.

"I never thought I'd see the day when we actually get to 'fight fair'" I mimicked him. He chuckled.

"Yeah, well prepare yourself." He warned, suddenly serious, "Because this time, I'm not going to fight fair!" I giggled.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when we actually get to 'fight fair'!" I quoted him sarcastically, causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah well prepare yourself," he advised, "'cause I'm not going to go easy on you!"


End file.
